ronriseofkingsfandomcom-20200216-history
Magyar Noble Cavalry
"They are not under the authority of a king, but are contented with the irregular government of their nobles, and under their lead they force their way through all obstacles." — Ammianus Marcellus, Res Gestae (Cap 31) Like other Turkic tribes (being the Mongols and the Turks), Hungarians are expert horsemen, and although the Hungarian player will note that Magyar Noble Cavalry are highly deficient when it comes to hitpoints, what they succeed in doing, however, is in charging the foe — and this they do with the typical gusto that is associated with the Turkic tribes of Central Asia. True, they are weaker in melee. But that does not matter when one faces the awesome speed and brutal attack of the fierce horse-riding Magyar Noble Cavalry. Thus, they are a highly lethal flanking weapon, perfect for hammer-and-anvil strikes, but not so good for attacks on more heavily armoured foes — leave your archers and your spearmen to deal with that problem. Players are best advised to follow the tactics of the mediaeval Hungarians: skirmishers in front, followed by two lines of infantry and heavy cavalry, depending on the strengths and weaknesses of the opponent, supported by the front line. Then fix your opponent's army in place and flank him or break down his wearied troops using the superior attack of your heavy cavalry. The Magyars who founded modern Hungary were a tribe of nomads who settled around the Danube basin at the onset of the 10th century. As one of the many nomadic tribes moving westwards into Europe, the Magyars were also expert horsemen, and in many battles against the Germans and the Byzantines, their cavalry proved to be the terror of the locals, who were sufficiently shaken to specifically plead "Deliver us, o Lord, of the arrows of the Hungarians" in prayers at church. Although peace would come soon in the 11th century with the pacification of the Magyars and their conversion to Catholic Christianity, they never fully forgot their nomadic roots, and for centuries, their skills with horseriding and archery gained them fame. This combat prowess continued well into the modern era, with Frederick II, king of Prussia, granting his Hungarian-born recruits more freedom in the army than was normally the case with other units, such as infantry. Unit summary *Heavy cavalry unit which sacrifices hitpoints for attack. *Fully Charged? — The deficit in hitpoints and an increased attack means that Magyar Noble Cavalry are best for charging, not melee - avoid your opponents' heavier units and charge down their archers, swordsmen and, if you can catch up with them, light cavalry. *Regimental Rhapsody — Players are best advised to follow the tactics of the mediaeval Hungarians: skirmishers in front, followed by two lines of infantry and heavy cavalry, depending on the strengths and weaknesses of the opponent, supported by the front line. Then fix your opponent's army in place and flank him or break down his wearied troops using the superior attack of your heavy cavalry. Category:Quotations Category:Heavy cavalry Category:Unique units